Certain vehicles, particularly electric vehicles and hybrid electric vehicles (collectively referred to herein as electric vehicles), have rechargeable energy storage systems (RESS), such as batteries. A range of the RESS, as referenced herein, comprises a distance (for example, a number of miles or kilometers) in which the vehicle can travel using RESS power before the vehicle shuts down. The range of the electric vehicle can be of significance for the driver and occupants of the vehicle, particularly for electric vehicles that do not have a back-up combustion engine or generator.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide improved methods for estimating the range of an electric vehicle. It is also desirable to provide improved systems for such estimation and to provide vehicles that include such methods and systems. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will be apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.